glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Glyoids (game)
"Glyoids: Rig Training Simulator" is the ninth Passcode game, featuring characters built from Wave 14 including Sector X, Glyanaut Cane, and The Rig. =Game History= "Especially designed to coincide with this release, Marcus and I are excited to introduce the latest entry into our Glyos gaming library - GLYOIDS! After our trip up to Funspot with Phil Reed last month, we both started talking about how much we loved the hyper basic play value of the Golden Age (late 70's - early 80's) video games. The 1979 Atari classic Asteroids was a topic that we kept going back to, and its design and mechanics just made perfect sense to tie it in with the monochromatic nature of what we had on tap. Designed to be a fun, simple way to virtually play with your Rig (Rig Training Simulator to be exact), Glyoids is the physical manifestation of something I actually used to dream of doing when I was young, that being to control something in a game that acts like one of my favorite toys. I used to pretend that the little ship in Asteroids was one of my guys flying his special prototype cruiser around, blasting debris that was heading for his space colony. I did the same thing when I played Space Invaders, Defender, Vanguard, Pac Man, Galaxian, Galaga and every other game that had those basic vibes. I want to thank Marcus once again for making another childhood dream come true. Simple as it is, I can't stop playing Glyoids and my inner 7 year old is psyched about it (so is the 37 year old)! Marcus note: The game was fun to work on, and I hope we captured some of that vintage vibe... glitches and all. I was inspired by Matt's love for working within restricted systems to push creativity, and really enjoyed trying to build a game with no color or gradients. This one is strictly old school- no unlocking hidden pages or plastic, just a race to the highest score. It's also just a taste- we'll introduce more play modes over time. Thanks as always to everyone that supports the silly things we do! Hint: While playing Glyoids, click each part of the rig, both the main body and each arm to swap the parts around. Who needs accurate hit detection when you have... Tank Mode!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/04/mono-wave-is-live.html =Synopsis= Opening "Glyanaut Cane - You have been selected for training in Glyaxia Command's Operations, Tactics and Reflex program. All OTR trainees must exhibit proficiency in Rig Symbiotic Integration and show combat readiness under any circumstance. Please proceed to Sector X and prepare for orders." Commander Scar Pheyden barked at the trainee. "Yes Commander!" Glyanaut Cane eagerly replied. Game "Test your skills and survive the Glyoid forces for 2 minutes. Good luck soldier." Operations, Tactics, and Reflex offer the same game play against Glyoids and Gobons in an Asteroids-stylehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asteroids_(video_game) game with a top-down view. Ending After completing the grueling tasks of Operations, Tactics, and Reflex courses Cane found himself in front of The Scar Pheyden Commander once again. "You did good this time Cane, but remember... this is only a simulation!" =Characters= In order of appearance *Commander Scar Pheyden *Glyanaut Rig Operator Cane *Glyoids *Gobon =Links= *"Glyoids" on Onell Design website =References= Category:Passcode